Molly, lets have dinner
by Lock Lokidottir
Summary: Jim plays Molly like a violin, and at the same time he's slowly burning the heart out of her... However, Moriarty uses Molly for all the wrong reasons. Will Sherlock come and save Molly from the firey clutches of the phsycopath... before it's too late?


I strode into the morgue- dressed in a simple, crisp white shirt- and black trousers.

_So this is what normal people do? __**Boring!**_

The woman opposite- who, moments before I came in, was banging around in the sinks, splashing fluids about- turned and blushed. Inwardly, I grimaced, but outside I put on an over-the-top smile.

'Hey, I'm Jim-' I began, holding out my hand for a shake; I stopped, because the woman had started to come over, but promptly slipped, knocking over a trap of shiny steel scalpels balanced dangerously on the side. They fell to the floor with an almighty clatter, cutting across my sentence, bouncing everywhere and flashing in the sun.

One of them caught the woman- whos name was Mary, I think- and she barely had time to snatch her hand away before the shiny tinkling stopped. There was a pause.

'Oh! O-oh, I'm so sorry!' The woman blushed an even deeper rouge, before dropping to her knees and gathering as many as she could on tray. 'I'm so clumsy!'

Molly deposited the tray on the side, wiped her hand on her coat and held out her hand. I took it, but struggled not to roll my eyes at the flustered woman. 'Molly Hooper.'

'Uh, I'm Jim from upstairs. Someone said you were having trouble with your laptop…?'

'Oh, yeah,' Molly ran a hand through her hair. 'It won't switch on…'

I smiled again, but I wasn't sure if it reached my eyes.

Molly- who was just below my chin- had chocolate brown hair, with caramel streaks, and wide blue eyes. She looked infantile, really. I hoped she didn't have a mind to match- although, with the whole scalpel fiasco, I was beginning to doubt that I would ever find a soul in this dreary hospital that was as intellectual as I.

'Let me take a look at it. Do whatever, stay here if you want, or carry on with what you were doing.'

Well, I, um, have to go and fill out some reports. F-for this man, and I'll try and be back as soon as I can.'

We stared at each other for a few more seconds. I was trying to figure out what importance she had to Sherlock Holmes.

Molly Hooper was dull, weak, ordinary- how could _he_ even notice _her?_

In the end, I raised my eyebrows and my left eye twitched slightly- I really hoped it was a convincing wink. Molly's eyes swelled to the size of dinner plates and her tongue seemingly glued itself to the roof of her mouth. I left her there, dumbstruck, and as I turned around, a smile spread across my features. I was teasing her, testing the waters.

'Hurry back.'

* * *

Milly, Mary? Wait, no- Molly, raced out of the morgue laden with reports, files and beakers full of chemicals even I had never heard of.

Meanwhile, I was having a bit of trouble with her computer.

I had no idea what to do with it- I hated computers. Always used my phone, it was faster and better than the average computer anyway.

I glared at this massive machine, dull and ordinary but still so odd and weird and smart; I'd never had to fix one before. What do I do?

I tensely grabbed my workbag, and after roofing around for a bit I found my stainless steel hammer I had gotten with the job.

I held my breath and hit the top of the computer with it, then pressed the little button I assumed was the 'on'. Nothing. So I did it again, slightly harder judging by the metallic chink- still nothing.

I growled in frustration- but I couldn't call my boss (that sounded so weird, even in my head… my _boss_). I needed this job, I needed to get close to Molly, then hopefully the dark and impenetrable fortress of Sherlock Holmes.

Well, that was the plan, anyway.

Then an idea struck me. I looked to see if the coast was clear, then whipped out my iphone and started texting Sebastian.

_Seb, did u take I.T for GCSE? Mx_

Not a second later my phone buzzed.

_Yea, did. In trouble already? ;-)_

_Okay. What the fuck is wrong with this computer then? M x_

_Let me guess. U tried hitting it? Told u… u wouldn't last more than a day!_

_Now isn't the time for games, Sebastian. What is wrong with it? M x_

_I'll have to check it 2 b sure… but have u seen if it was plugged in or not? X_

I grabbed the wheeled trolly the computer was on- it came away freely, the lead trailing behind it. I picked up the blue plug, and looked at it open mouthed. I tapped out a reply quickly.

_Thank you Seb. M x_

_Where would u b without me? ;-) I've missed u. Come home soon. X_

I huffed and rolled my eyes. Some people were way too sentimental.

_Will do. Just have some business here, but tomorrow I'm yours. M x_

I pushed the plug into the wall socket with my thumb, and sighed in relief when the computer switched on, the gentle whirring of the fan soothing. I wriggled the mouse, and suddenly the black screen with white writing came up.

_/User name_

_/Passcode_

_Dammit._

* * *

It didn't take long to figure out- an elementary school kid could do it. I gently tapped on the keys, hearing the sound not seconds after my fingers.

After looking around the room, I took a running guess.

_User: Molly-Holmes-Hooper_

_Password: Kittens_

I groaned. It was too easy-when could I go home? The boringness, the simple-ness, the sheer stupidity, was almost deafening.

_Sherlock… you're losing your touch…._

I clicked on the background when it had loaded, and clicked on the file so helpfully named _'Timetable'._

Oh, good- Molly Hooper got off at six, same time as me. I'd have to take her out to dinner then- that was what normal people do, right?

Molly came in at that moment, so I smiled and turned around, quickly shutting down the windows.

'Morning, Molly-' she looked amazed that I actually remembered her name. 'How are you?'

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, as she deposited my cup of coffee on the side. Strange- I never asked for one. I took it anyway.

'What were you looking at? You closed the window when I came in.'

I tried to fake nervousness and twiddled with my collar and looked anywhere but into Molly's face. I bit my lip, let my eyes trail to her and smiled.

'Molly, this is crazy, we've only just met… but I sort of like you.'

I cringed at how forward the words sounded. It was very robotic, too bright- almost like I had rehearsed them (which, really, I had).

'Oh!' Molly's pale skin started to swirl with crimson blood just beneath the surface. 'What?'

I sighed, and walked towards her and gently grasped her wrists. It was all fine, and apparently socially acceptable- I'd seen it in a movie once. I could feel her pulse under my fingers, the frantic beat quickening even further at my touch. Humans- so sentimental, aren't they?

'Molly Hooper,' I said clearly and her pupils suddenly dilated. I tried not to roll my eyes as her breathing quickened too. 'I would like to take you out for dinner tonight. What do you say- The Queens Head at seven?'

Molly smiled, and her cheeks now matched the colour of her lips (which, I noted, she had refreshed as I had been hitting her computer).

'Yeah,' she smiled, glowing at me. 'I'd love to!'

I gently pecked her pink cheek. I could feel and even bigger grin for across her features as I pull away and confidently walked out, leaving my number on a bit of paper on the side.

Brilliant, I thought, smiling. However, I was observing her figure hungrily, my mouth practically watering for Gods sake, and I wanted her for all the wrong reasons. My plan was working.

_I was taking Molly Hooper out for dinner._


End file.
